


Transfer Student

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Male!Matoi Ryuuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Ryuko transfers to Honnouji Academy undercover as a male student. Uzu has some confused feelings about the transfer student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transfer Student

Uzu narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he peeked around the corner to look at the new transfer student. The kid had been here for a little more than a month and Uzu already decided that didn't like the kid, something about the kid rubbed him the wrong way. He was hot blooded, cocky, and always looking for a fight. In the first month, the kid had taken out at least six of Uzu's athletic clubs with ease, and four of Jakuzure's non-athletic clubs. 

Uzu certainly wasn't bitter about that.

The transfer student turned the corner, heading in the way for the meeting room. Uzu furrowed his brows as he tailed the transfer student, turning the corner just in time to see the doors to the meeting room open.

"Oi, Satsuki!" The transfer student yelled as he walked in.

Angrily, Uzu strode over to the kid and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Hey! Show Lady Satsuki some respect!" Uzu yelled and turned the kid to him. Up close, Uzu finally got a look at the new kid's face. He had dark hair and a single red streak in his hair. He had blue eyes, interesting ones, and the kid was pretty fair skinned. He was also pretty tall, not nearly as tall as Uzu, but maybe around the same height as Inumuta. He was also the only one who wore a different uniform at the school. His uniform was dark blue, with an odd red and yellow pattern on one of the lapels of his jacket, and he had a red glove on his left hand.

The transfer student glared at him. "What the hell do you want?" He growled. Uzu glared down at the kid, he would've clocked him too if Lady Satsuki didn't speak up.

"Sanageyama, it's alright." Uzu turned to the queen of Hounnoji before he turned back to the transfer student. 

Uzu clicked his tongue and shoved the student away from him. "Yes ma'am." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets. The new student rolled his eyes and adjusted his uniform before he entered the meeting room and dropped right in Uzu's couch, kicking his feet up as he went.

Uzu grit his teeth, glaring at the student. "Sanageyama, how are the athletic clubs doing?" Satsuki asked.

"I'll check on them right now, Lady Satsuki." Uzu said before he bowed and left.

\---

Uzu entered the cafeteria just in time to see the new transfer student chatting it up with Inumuta and Jakuzure. Was this kid buddy-buddy with everyone?

The green haired male walked over to join Jakuzure and Inumuta as the transfer student dismissed himself, heading towards Uzu. They shoved into each other's shoulders on purpose, sending glares at each other before they continued on as though nothing happened.

"What's up with you, monkey?" Jakuzure piped up, placing her hands on her hips.

Uzu turned to the little pinkette, raising his brow curiously. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I believe Jakuzure is referring to the way you treated the transfer student quite rudely just now." Inumuta said, glancing up from his phone.

Uzu stared at the pair incredulously. "Seriously? You're on the transfer student's side Jakuzure? The kid beat some of your clubs!" Uzu pointed out.

Jakuzure raised her brows. "Hn, oh yeah." She replied indifferently, causing Uzu to look at her incredulously. "What? He gets one free pass for being cute." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't know you played that way, Jakuzure." Inumuta spoke up.

"Are you implying something, doggy?"

"Oh no, not at all! Please do ignore my insensitive comment," Inumuta said, smirking down at the pinkette.

Uzu glanced between them, his brow twitching. "You guys are so weird..." He muttered under his breath.

\---

Uzu crossed his arms, watching as the transfer student took out two more of his athletic clubs. He grit his teeth. He hated to admit it, but the new guy was pretty good.

Like, really good.

His moves were powerful, strong, and reckless, but they got the job done. He was light on his feet and almost danced circles on the field, as though it were his home territory. The kid was also fairly sturdy, as in he could take a hit and could hold his own ground pretty well.

And for a guy, he was pretty good looki-

Uzu stopped, his eyes widening and cheeks flushing red. He looked up just in time to see the transfer student look his way, his vibrant blue eyes locking with Uzu's gray ones. The transfer student sent a smug smirk in Uzu's direction and Uzu stepped back in surprise, his entire face red. He sharply turned on his heel and sprinted off in the opposite direction.

_NOPE.NOPE.NOPE.NOPE.NOPE.NOPE.NOPE._

\---

The transfer student grunted as Uzu roughly shoved him against the wall, the swordsman's hands gripping on the collar of his jacket.

"Who the hell are you, transfer student?" Uzu growled, his brows furrowed.

The student grunted, his hands trying to pull Uzu's off of him. "Th...The name's Ry-Ryuu Matoi," he choked out.

Uzu raised a brow. "What the hell are you doing here, Matoi?"

Ryuu gave him an incredulous look. "You... You mean you don't know?" He asked, confused. "Didn't Satsuki tell you?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Uzu asked as he finally released Ryuu. The boy with the red streak in his hair shot Uzu a glare as he dusted himself off.

"I'm on your side, stupid." Ryuu looked around before he pulled Uzu's face close to his. Uzu flushed red, his eyes widening. "Tell anyone about this and I'll kick your sorry ass, monkey." He whispered, his blue eyes meeting Uzu's gray ones.

Uzu pulled away all too quickly. "H-How do I know that you're not lying?" He questioned. Ryuu rolled his eyes before he started to strip himself of his uniform. Uzu's eyes widened. "Wh-What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He nearly yelled. He watched in surprise as Ryuu was swallowed up by a light, when he emerged again, Ryuu was no longer a he.

Uzu flushed as he looked at the half naked girl in front of him. "I... I... Y-You're um, you're n-n-n-"

She rolled her eyes. "Get over it." She said before she smirked. "Oh... Is this possibly your first time seeing a girl half naked?" She teased.

Uzu flushed, his entire face the same shade as the streak in the girl's hair. "Sh-Sh-Shut up!"

The girl laughed before she continued on. "I'm actually Satsuki's sister, Ryuko. She brought me to Hounnoji to help her out with something," she whispered. "You're friend Iori made this uniform for me. It changes my appearance so I look like a guy, that way I seem a little less suspicious." She whispered as she reached for her clothes.

Uzu blinked. "Y... You're a girl?" He asked quietly.

Ryuko cocked her head to the side, giving him a funny look. "Yeah, I am." She almost laughed.

"Oh,"

"Oh?"

Ryuko flinched as Uzu dropped to his knees, covering his face with his hands. "Oh thank god!" He yelled, muffled by his hands.

Ryuko gave him an odd look. "You know, you Elite Four are really weird..."

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Mixed with my Kill la Kill AU idea where Ryuko and Satsuki have always known about each other, and Ryuko's undercover mission is to make sure that Nudist Beach doesn't mess things up for Satsuki.


End file.
